Starlit Stroll
by Daniella L'orange
Summary: It's Duke and Mallory's eight month anniversary and Duke has decided to 'pop the question'. Sorry it's short please be gentle. PLEASE review! Status: complete!
1. Ch1 Preparations and Anxiety

Starlit Stroll  
  
Preparations and Anxiety  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review. PRETTY PLEASE I need reviews.  
  
Duke stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He combed his hair one more time, checked his tie, sprayed some cologne and sighed finally satisfied with the way he looked. He and Mallory were going out tonight, it was their eight month anniversary and he intended to propose. He thought back at the time the time had spent on Earth. It had been some of the best years of his life. He was making an honest living and he had met the woman of his dreams. She brave, loving and gorgeous. She had seemed hard and unforgiving at first , but now that he had gained her trust there was no one he'd rather be around. He looked in the ring box once again , inside was a two karat diamond with ruby and sapphire chips going down the side. The secondary stones were meant to represent Mallory's beautiful red hair and blue eyes.  
  
Meanwhile two doors down the hall Mallory stood preparing for her date with Duke. She slipped on her high- heeled shoes and smiled. She was ready. They were going to romantic restaurant and then they were going to take walk in the park. Mallory laughed, finally coming to the realization that the only reason she had argued with Duke was that she trying to deny how attractive she found him to be. A minute later, still lost in her reminiscent thoughts, she heard a knock at the door. "Sweetheart ya ready, c-cause I can wait" Duke said stuttering on the last part. "Yes darling, I'm ready" she said opening the the door. Duke 's jaw dropped at the sight of Mal in the classic 'sexy little black dress'. "You don't look half bad yourself" Mal said chuckling slightly. Duke groaned inwardly, the most important date he'd ever been on and he was already messing up. Recovering quickly, he smiled and offered Mallory his arm. They chatted as they usually would as they walked to Duke's BMW, but inside his stomach was doing flips he was so nervous.  
  
While heading to the restaurant Duke turned on the radio. The soft melody of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" (the Titanic theme song) played. He could have slapped himself 'A Love Song!' that was just what he needed now. However, as Mallory'small hand slid over to rest on his arm he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. 


	2. Glorious Imperfections

Starlit Stroll

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mighty Ducks especially Duke *sobs*. 

Author's Note: I noticed some grammatical errors in my last story. I apologize. I'm an 8'th grade student with a lot of homework; be gentle will you. Anyway on with the story. 

Chapter 2

Glorious Imperfections 

Duke and Mallory soon arrived. Giovanni's was the name of the restaurant. It was the nicest and most expensive Italian restaurant in Anaheim. The atmosphere was perfect, but this didn't ease Duke's nerves any. The table was set with red roses and candles and the dark corner of the room was immensely romantic. The waiter came and brought them some white wine. Mallory reached across the table and took Duke's large hand in her own small one " You've been so agitated tonight, darling what's wrong?" she said while gently massaging his knuckles. He looked up into her azure blue and saw a heartbreaking amount of love and concern " Oh, it's nothin' sweetheart" he said with a genuine smile that stole Mallory's heart every time she laid eyes on it.

The waiter soon returned and took their orders. Duke had steak marsala with fettuccini alfredo, and Mallory a salad with shrimp chopped up in it. The two talked nonchalantly throughout the meal. They discussed anything and everything from last week's hockey game to the newest episode of the Soprano's (Duke's favorite show). In truth he was doing everything in his power to keep his mind off the impending question. For dessert they shared a piece of chocolate cake (who's name translated from Italian meant chocolate dream). After taking a bite of the heavenly concoction a small drop of chocolate still clung to Mallory's beak. Upon seeing this and smiling Duke reached over gently to wipe it off with his thumb. The fact that she wasn't perfect only served to make Mallory more beautiful and lovable in his eyes. Her cheeks blazed as brightly red as her hair now. " You're so beautiful when ya blush" he said " Ya remind me of fire; enchantin'ly beautiful and yet ya know if ya mess wit' it yer gonna get burned". She reached over and slapped his arm gently. " What it's true " he laughed. " I know, that's why I'm mad" she said smiling.

After dinner they climbed back in Duke's car and drove to the Anaheim Park. On the way they laughed and talked. They reminisced about their childhoods and working together in the Resistance. They discussed what they would do when they defeated Dragaunus and went home. They laughed at the fact that both of them had been in bands as teenagers. They both now saw all the things they had in common. They quietly pulled up outside the park. Duke walked briskly over to Mallory's door and helped her out "A hand m'lady" he said smiling and bending down to kiss her hand. " Why thank you, good sir," she said smiling, " rarely do I get the pleasure of meeting a gentleman such as yourself". The pair walked slowly down the dark, twisting, romantic pathways. The wind picked up causing Mallory to shiver; Duke put his coat around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Mallory sighed gently and snuggled into Duke. Together they sat down at the nearest bench.

Sorry it's so short; most of my chapters will be but I'll have a lot of these short stories.

Anyway on to chapter three. Vamoose! 


	3. The Question

Starlit Stroll  
Ch. 3  
The Question Disclaimer: I still don't own the Ducks.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Angel362 who was my first reviewer. *big smile*. This is the Final chapter of my first fanfic. Yeah!  
  
Duke and Mallory sat down lightly and relaxed for a few moments. Mal's head rested gently on Duke's shoulder. As he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head; she sighed contentedly. They stayed in that way for several minutes just savoring the love they shared. After a few wonderfully silent moments Duke lifted his head, put his hand under Mallory's beak, and brought her face up to kiss her. The two moved apart after a second and stared at each other.  
  
He stood up gently, pulled her up with him and said "I have somethin' to show ya". The walked down a few more path's until they came to a small grove the trees that surrounded them were covered in pale pink blossoms. "It's beautiful " Mallory breathed. " Not nearly as beautiful as you" Duke whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like strawberries 'how fitting' he thought to himself.  
  
He backed away from her then walked around in front of her and knelt down taking her hand in his own. After a fleeting moment of confusion it registered to Mallory what he was doing and tears of joy sprang into her beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly out of nowhere a small diamond ring appeared.  
"Mallory McMallard', Duke began "I love you more than anything and I can't live without you. I nearly gave up hope on a full and satisfying life after we came here; I gave up on love. You've given me a reason to love again and to hope again. You're every thing I ever dreamed of and so much more. You're beautiful, loving, kind; you're everything I could ever dream for or want. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me". He slowly slid the ring on her finger "It reminded me of you" he said " see it has rubies, but they're not as red as your hair and it has sapphires but they're not nearly as blue as your eyes".  
  
By now her face was covered with tears that had fallen from those 'bluer than sapphire' eyes. However, the rest of her face showed that this was the happiest she had ever been. "Oh yes, yes Duke there's no one I would rather be with; oh I love you so much" she half sighed half squealed as she hugged him and ran her fingers through the hair that fell lightly at the nape of his neck. As they stepped back and looked at each other Mallory realized, not for the first time that night, how handsome Duke really was. His good eye was the color of melted chocolate and his perfectly straight teeth were whiter than snow. While being bathed in the moonlight his dark gray feathers seemed to glow. She leaned forward to kiss him and thus sealed a pact that would last a lifetime. 


End file.
